


A True Death

by NoPantsRelationship



Category: Gunnerkrigg Court
Genre: Bodyswap, Consensual, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Kink, Death, Female Solo, Gore, Guro, Masochism, Mutilation, Object Insertion, Self-Destruction, Self-Mutilation, Snuff, Suicide, consensual guro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPantsRelationship/pseuds/NoPantsRelationship
Summary: An experiment leaves Robot with a clear path to experience something they've always wanted.





	A True Death

Robot sat within Kat's workshop, watching reverently as the angel brushed back her black bangs. Pinching an electrode between thumb and forefinger, she closed one eye as she stuck the conductive pad to one side of her forehead. Mirroring the process for the other side, she reminded him of the procedures for this experiment. 

"Alright Robot. Now, when I turn this on you should be able to feel everything I'm feeling, so if it's overwhelming just say so and I'll cut the link. If you're able to handle it, I'll show you a few expressions so you can see and feel what it's like to display emotions. Hopefully with a little practice we can get your smile to be less scary than Jones's." Able to return her attention towards him after securing the second electrode, she gave a sardonic smile, letting him know the insult was not truly meant. 

"I would like to improve my facial expressions very much, Kat. This program you've devised seems wondrous." Even resting within the simple metal chair, Robot felt his organic components delivering a constant stream of sensation. It was one of the many miraculous gifts his angel had given him, and this would be yet another to thank her for. Emotions of intense anticipation and excitement seemed to thrum within the living parts of him, another aspect of the organic that was unfamiliar after living his whole life within steel. 

Summoning the interface of her etheric computer, Kat focused on manipulating settings for a moment. Eventually responding, she waved a free hand as if to brush away the praise.

"I can't really take much credit. All I did was adapt Reynard's body-hopping into a more limited form... kind of like a really crummy possession. Later if I can improve it there might be some really interesting applications, but that's neither here nor there. Are you ready?" Fingers hovering over the ephemeral interface, she glanced up at him.

"I'm ready, Kat." Tension coiled in his artificial muscles, as if readying to leap forward into Katarina's sensorium. Feeling almost about to overload with eagerness, Robot tried a final smile.

Wincing sympathetically at the look on his face, Kat quickly pressed the button.

A rush of sparks blinded both machine and girl as the equipment between them immediately started shorting, a surprised shout coming from Kat's mouth. Robot marveled at the noise, already able to feel the play of tongue and lips, the force of the air rushing up through a living throat. Kat's eyes squeezed shut against the light, arm raising to guard against the sparks. Experiencing it was like nothing he'd ever felt, and he immediately craved more. 

Drinking in the vivid clarity of his angel's senses, he tilted back his head, unconsciously letting himself slip away from the dull body he'd lived in until now. Focused upon the way Kat's eyes felt as they widened in alarm, the way her the frequency of her heartbeat sharply spiked, he almost didn't notice as he conducted between the etheric and physical connections linking their two bodies, consciousness pulled through like electricity arcing from negative to positive. 

Blackness replaced all for a time. In the nothing, Robot's mind stirred with echoes of the same intoxicating sensation that had overwhelmed him. It was all too much, too meaningless to him in his inexperience. Barely conscious, he anticipated that Kat, his angel, would pull the plug and protect him. 

But she did not.

Slowly he began to make sense of the things he was feeling, the somewhat familiar pressure of a chair against his limbs. Air brushing across his skin, rich with temperature and humidity data. These things he understood, yet some other messages did not make sense to him. He wondered at this, as well as at the darkness that still covered his vision.

Sending tentative instructions back along the same channels that were feeding him this unfamiliar data, Robot felt something that he finally recognized. It was the flicker of eyelashes, an echo of what he'd felt from Kat when she'd reflexively blinked from the blinding light of the sparks. He sent more instructions, understanding dawning in the same moment he opened his eyes - Kat's eyes - and stared across at the lifeless shell of his own body sitting in the opposite chair.

Further comprehension warred against the confusing rush of every message Kat's body was sending to him, the interfaces of flesh only somewhat recognizable by his experience with his own organic components. Control of the limbs came slowly, and he lifted up an arm to stare in amazement at real skin, fine hairs upon the forearm detecting airflow in a deliciously precise report. 

The use of a mouth for speech was less familiar, but he intuited some of it from what he'd felt when Kat had cried out. A few croaks and rasps came out first, then gibberish as he worked out the kinks in his understanding. Minutes later, he finally called out to his angel, coherent words only slightly slurred.

"Kat? Is this a part of the experiment?"

No answer came. 

He realized that the voice he'd just used was his angel's voice, and at that observation felt new data from his forearm hairs. They prickled as they rose up, fascinating to him with the way each follicle reacted to his emotional state. Other new sensations were singled out via contrast, the unfamiliar standing out as he noticed anatomical differences between Kat's fully human body and his own. 

The thump of Kat's heart in her chest was distracting, the rush of blood through her veins audible in her ears. Her hair, short by human female standards, still managed to tickle at the skin of her forehead, ears, and neck to a degree that seemed almost unbearable. 

There were other standouts, too. While his body had been almost uniformly sensitive, Kat's skin varied massively in this regard. Her lips especially were incredible, overwhelming him at the smallest sensations. He made her tongue lick across them, and felt an involuntary response from the rest of the body as he enjoyed the feedback this gave. Her heartbeat increased, the temperature of her skin seeming to rise, and an uncontrolled sound came from her throat. Starting to become less and less disconnected from it all, Robot felt it as his own pleasure, his own body reacting to his own actions.

Most interesting of all were the responses from some of the other parts of Kat's body that were not present on his own. Beneath the rubbing, stroking fabric of her shirt and labcoat, two points on her chest seemed to tingle, moving slightly as if awoken by his enjoyment. Between her legs was a sudden feeling of moisture, along with an even more curious awareness of a deep orifice that had previously not been known to him. 

Shakily standing up, Robot cried out at the unexpected tug of electrodes against his forehead skin. Ripping them away, he gasped at the pain, then almost fell back into the chair as the motion of his chest caused Kat's shirt to stroke against the tingling points. The sudden sensations from them stabbed into him, much more sensitive than even the lips. 

It was all too much, too overwhelming. Tears leaked from his eyes as he stood shuddering, wearing his angel's body while exhilarated laughter burst from the mouth that felt like his own. Each uneven exhalation caused further waves of sensation from his fabric-wrapped skin, so much it was beginning to push him towards something like madness.

Wriggling his new body, he shrugged out of the long labcoat, immediately reaching to the hem of the shirt underneath to pull it off. Sighing in relief as the texture of fabric was lifted away, he looked down at himself, realizing this was the first time he'd been able to observe the anatomy beneath a human female's clothes. His experience until now had been enough to indicate that medical textbooks were no substitute for firsthand knowledge, further examination only reinforcing this.

Despite their comparatively small size, Kat's breasts were still the most prominent feature upon her chest. The small mounds of flesh looked much as Robot expected they might, save for the curious brown prominences of nipples at the peak of each. A simple poke was enough to confirm that these were the sensitive sources of the tingling pleasure he'd felt, the tissue that composed them seeming slightly firmer than the rest of the breast. 

Pressing and kneading further at nipples and breast, Robot felt a slowly building well of pleasure within them, a secondary sensation alike to warmth yet not quite the same. Eyes closing to concentrate on this, something slowly became apparent as the feelings of flesh came to the fore of his mind. 

Unlike his old body, Kat's was not androgynous. It was female in full, constructed with a womanly shape from the DNA up, and carried with it a sense of femininity that suffused him while he wore it. Whereas he had long gone by the masculine pronoun simply by default, it began to feel more and more wrong as he spent time within Kat's body. Overruling his null gender by its biology, the body forced a female value in its place. 

Realizing she was panting, Robot opened her eyes, reveling in her newfound girlhood. Pinching her nipples one last time, she forced herself to take her hands away from her wonderful breasts, focusing instead on the secondary reactions she'd caused by her caresses. Her heart was pounding rapidly now, almost like a drum within her chest. The sensation of moisture had increased, oddly pleasant, the same warm sensation that had suffused her breasts also spreading down to envelop her lower belly through to her crotch. 

But it wasn't her belly, her breasts, her body. It was Kat's. 

Robot's hands clutched at her forehead in a moment of vertigo as she suddenly realized she hadn't spared a thought for Kat since she'd stood up, her angel still absent after the strange accident that had put Robot into her body. Inside this flesh it was so easy to get distracted, myriad sensations competing for her focus, pushing away plans to look for Kat even as Robot tried to formulate them. 

Glancing at the old mechanical body she'd left behind, Robot felt her lip curl in a sneer of disgust, suddenly unable to stomach going back into the dull, primitive imitation of life she'd ignorantly inhabited until now. Kat was a genius to have given her as much as she had, but it was becoming increasingly clear to Robot just what a crude copy had resulted from her efforts. Doubtless Kat had known, and worried over her workmanship. Such concerns were part of why she so often strove to improve what she'd made, including such measures as today's experiment. 

Snapping out of a distracting daydream about what she might find if she took off her shorts, Robot let out a feral growl of frustration, forcing their legs to move. Stalking through the lab, she searched for Kat in a daze, knowing in some deep logical part of her that such a physical investigation was unlikely to turn up anything of note. With each step fresh sensations clamored for her attention, the mere feeling of her feet moving within her shoes so fascinating that it was an effort not to stumble.

"Kat?!" Robot called out to her, shouting her name over and over. She checked under the desks, peeked into the adjoining rooms, even closed her eyes and tried to contact Kat telepathically. Nothing worked, and all the while she looked her body grew more and more distracting. 

Robot was on the brink of losing focus when a flash of motion suddenly caught her eye. Running across the workshop towards what she'd seen, she felt an odd lurch in her heart as she caught sight of Kat at last, her angel approaching with a giddy grin on her face. Joy flashed through Robot at the same time as disappointment, mixing up her insides in a new and visceral reaction that was almost as distracting as the emotions themselves. Surely she'd have to give up this body, now that Kat was here to give it back to.

The disconnect in logic from that thought was what made Robot realize her error. Slowing and stopping in the last few feet before she reached Kat, she watched as the reflection mirrored her motions, face twisting in tandem with her own mixed reaction. Looking at her angel, at her new self, she felt a reverence that had little to do with Kat. Always she had thought Kat was beautiful, but never before had that opinion burned with such strange feelings alongside of it. 

Observing herself in the mirror, Robot let thoughts of searching for Kat slip away completely, unconsciously abandoning the hunt as she stepped closer to the polished pane of glass. Her face was flushed, feeling hot while she stared at her own naked chest. Something about the expression she saw herself wearing tickled at a memory, Robot eventually realizing she was looking at Kat's body the same way Kat herself often looked at Paz. 

Reaching up to touch her own lips, Robot felt herself shudder at the shock of sensation, moaning softly past her fingertips. Tracing down her throat and chest, she enjoyed the sounds of pleasure her body made nearly as much as the ecstasy itself, nearly bursting into laughter at the jolt she gave when she pulled her nipple. Pulling it again, the urge to laugh died down as she gasped instead, squeezing so hard she felt a new, even more exciting type of sensation. 

Pain.

The sharp ache was sweet and familiar, an old friend to Robot. She had felt it for the first time on the day she'd received her first organic component years ago, recognizing the pain as a gift given by the angel that had upgraded her. It had changed her perspective forever, a shift in reality that gave new meaning to danger, to sensation, to life itself. Almost she had forgotten the memories of how she would twist her organic limbs to the point of breaking just to revel in the pain, testing each new upgrade by the agony she could experience through it, the damage it could endure. 

Like an addict approaching relapse, she felt the urge to take the same brutal action with Kat's nipple, twisting it further and further while she quivered with the increasing intensity of sensation. It was even better than it had been before, the intensity of sensation a human could feel so easily surpassing anything she'd ever experienced. Tears in her eyes as her breast started to throb around the nipple, her lips parted in a gasping grin, pure bliss plunging through her heart until she finally let go.

Feeling elastic skin return to its original shape, she stood half-naked before the mirror, staring at her own tearful face while the flesh about her nipple slowly reddened. The reflection she saw was even more beautiful to her than before, matching her own emotions in a perfection of expression that she could never have achieved before. Smiling from the agony, her angel's face looked back, blissful at what had been done to her.

Finally past the point of resisting, Robot hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her shorts, stooping over as she pulled them down past her knees. Shimmying her legs and stepping out of them the rest of the way, she kicked the garment out of sight at once, immediately glad she'd stripped. The sensation of air upon her skin was even more lovely now, enveloping her like a caress across her whole body. It contrasted cool against the warm flesh of her abused breast, the sweaty flush that covered her face and neck. Most of all it stood out against the wetness coating her inner thighs, juices running down from the small, hot hole between her legs.

Widening her stance to spread herself apart, she looked for the first time at her pussy. Its parts were distinct to her from the anatomy she'd studied, clit hard from where it poked out of its hood, labia puffy and red. The opening that lead deeper in showed itself as she spread the lips apart, sticky wetness making them cling together briefly before parting. 

Dizzy from even this small stimulus, Robot let herself become accustomed to the tingling pleasures of this new part of her anatomy, feeling how it radiated heat and lightly pulsed against her fingers. Eyes half lidded, she stared through the mirror as a droplet of liquid arousal trickled from her. It fell to make a small dark splatter against the concrete floor, a shiver passing down her legs and making her toes curl as she shifted the position of her fingers. Experimentally, she tried to touch her clit, knowing it was supposed to be quite sensitive.

The resulting convulsion sent her to her knees, eyes and mouth open wide as she breathlessly rode the bolt of pure pleasure she'd sent through her body. Her pussy contracted rhythmically against her finger as she held the digit lightly against that sensitive nub, not daring to move it lest the potency of sensation overwhelm her entirely. Not for the first time that day, she felt close to madness, nearly ready to abandon of all else but the addiction to pain and pleasure. Even now she felt her will eroding, drawn in by the fresh and overwhelming body that seemed to her to be crafted for nothing else but this.

Reaching to her breast with her free hand, Robot squeezed the nipple opposite the one she'd abused, tugging the flesh of the breast out taut. Constant low moans pushed through her throat in waves as the tension increased, clit twitching minutely against her unmoving fingertip. Pain came in like an undercurrent to the pleasure, mingling in a mixture that was sweeter than agony or ecstasy alone. 

Together, the twin sensations of her fervid clit and stretched nipple rapidly seemed to amplify, growing in her awareness at a logarithmic rate that finally and forever broke her. Astounded at the meteoric rate at which she was overwhelmed, Robot's fingers slipped free of her anatomy as she almost detachedly experienced her climax. Her breast snapped back against her chest, bouncing while her heart hammered. Twitching in an instinctive movement she was unable to understand, her hips rocked back and forth while juices sprayed from her slit, darkening the ground and misting the mirror before her. The muscles of her stomach flexed in tandem with her convulsing pussy, so powerful she could feel them aching even as they strained. Strength left her legs in a wash of weakness, causing her to collapse to her knees while still cumming, hands frozen in the positions they'd been in as she stared at herself with a shocked expression.

In that moment she understood, finally and forever, that she could never return to her old body. While her mind was blanked out with a rush of red-stained bliss, while control of her body was given over to instinct and autonomic ecstasy, what was left of her programmed personality was forced to accept the animal needs that it had been grappling with. In place of everything she had once valued, overriding all controls, she now prized this rush above all else. It was the peak of existence, of sensation. It was the greatest gift she'd ever been given.

And she would do anything to experience it again.

Pain, she understood, was the key. Fading back into something like sanity as the orgasm ebbed, Robot bent forward and caught herself against the mirror, sweaty palms slapping the clear glass. Staring at herself as her panting breath steamed her reflection, she saw an entirely new expression on her face, an emotion Kat had never expressed in her presence. Tongue lolling from between her smiling lips, eyelids flickering in aftershocks of bliss. 

Happy to wear it, she giggled softly to herself, breathing deep until she felt she'd regained her strength. When finally her shaky legs would once against support her weight, Robot heaved herself upright, tottering for a moment before strolling off to re-examine the lab with fresh eyes. 

While she'd searched for Kat Robot's body had been nothing more than a distraction, constantly pushing at her mind with its disparate desires. Now seeking further satisfaction, she found it easy to accommodate the brush of air over her naked body, even kicking off her shoes to experience the texture of concrete on her bare soles. It was no less powerful, no less incredible for the peak of sensation she'd just achieved. It was not even dimmer by contrast, when she considered how she'd felt before as compared to now. It was simply easier to swim once you were no longer facing against the current.

Feeling as if she were plunging towards white rapids, Robot approached a table of tools. Beneath her aching breasts her heartbeat quickened as she considered instruments she'd had used upon her before, saws and ratchets, screwdrivers and knives. The memories of how they'd felt through her artificial body now seemed dim and meaningless, and she ached to refresh them, to accurately experience each one anew through the vibrant senses she now could access.

Unable to decide on any one, her gaze skipped between them, hands fluttering against her own skin in a mindless pattern of pleasure. What caught her at last was decided by one of the same memories she ached to refresh, one sharp and refined in her mind in every way save the one she craved.

Once she had sparred with Kat and Annie's friend, Parley, in a duel to practice slaying the spectre called Jeanne. Though it had been years ago she remembered it keenly, for it was the day her good friend Shadow had been cut from the ground by the edge of Coyote's tooth. Manifesting as a laughing sword, the savage blade had cleaved first through Robot herself, although she'd been so utterly mechanical at the time that she'd felt not even a twinge of pain. 

Often since becoming more organic, Robot had revisited that moment in their mind, imagining what it would feel like for their artificial flesh to be split in so ruinous a fashion. Repair would have been out of the question. As far as pain went, it was simply impossible for her to guess, such an injury many orders of magnitude beyond anything she'd experienced.

Even before today, the idea of being cut again had excited her.

With trembling fingers she reached out, plucking a single small scalpel from among the many tools. Tilting it, she saw her excited expression reflected in its blade, sharp edge gleaming bright in the light.

Raising an arm, she pressed the scalpel to her skin, body tensing in anticipation of the pain. Every sense seemed to heighten as her physiology attempted to prepare for what was about to happen, dumping adrenaline into her bloodstream. Between her legs her pussy dripped, aching nipples hard as diamonds on her chest.

Pulling the blade slowly across her skin, Robot moaned as her forearm split across the thickest part, a short but deep gash gaping in her flesh. Blood bubbled out slowly, but sweeter than even the sight of it was the pure and piercing pain, sharp and present as she cut. Screaming felt almost as good, tears springing fresh from her eyes as she let out a cathartic cry. In experiencing her agony she felt as if something bright and hot were being shoved into her mind, jamming against the very core of her consciousness. 

Holding the bloody scalpel tight as the cut ended, she lifted it away, savoring the throbbing afterglow that continued to emanate from the small cut. Pain never ceased from such a wound, she realized. Not until it healed. Not until her body repaired itself.

The understanding of this made her giddy, and she immediately wanted to feel even greater pain. Though slicing her arm had been sweet, she was still enamored by the way this body's skin was more sensitive in certain places, the addition of erogenous zones to her anatomy opening up options she'd never before had available to her painplay. 

Again taking her nipple between her thumb and forefinger, Robot pulled it out taut, then hesitated. Some things, she knew, were beyond a human body's ability to repair. Amputation was one such permanent injury, minor mutilations such as lost fingers and ears another. Would a nipple be able to regrow?

More importantly, would she care if it could not?

In an instant she made her decision. She could never give up this body now, not even to her angel. Though she still felt faint reverence for the form that had housed Kat, this served only to amplify her current obsession, feeding the lust she felt for herself, for the beauty and sanctity she'd been given to destroy. This was her body now, and she would do with it as she pleased.

Beginning to cut at her nipple, Robot immediately opened her mouth to scream in bliss, letting out a piercing cry at the blazing, stabbing pain that seemed larger than the little incision she'd made. Hot blood dribbled from the spot, erect tissue having plenty to spare. Yet somehow the surrounding skin seemed to burn even warmer than the blood underneath, pulsing immediately with waves of agony radiating outwards from the injury. Lost in it all, amazed at how much pain she could experience, Robot continued to slowly slice.

She knew she should stop, knew now from the texture of the agony coursing through her nerves that she was indeed doing irreparable damage to her body, breaking herself in ways that couldn't be repaired. Yet she kept cutting. A bizarre excitement had her caught up in its rush, an addicting thrill she felt from doing something she knew she shouldn't, something that would cause permanent harm. It was an aspect of humanity she hadn't expected, and was powerless to resist. 

Before she knew it her entire breast was throbbing with potent stabs of that delicious sensation of pain, the perfect nipple of her angelic body lying forlorn upon the ground. Blood leaked from the breast in a parody of lactation, thick red fluid running in thick rivers down the flushed flesh. 

Coming seemingly from nowhere, orgasm hit Robot again as she stared at her mutilated body, rewarding her for her choice with the rush of pure dopamine to act as accelerant to her masochistic ecstasy. Hypersensitive from adrenaline, she felt each clench of her inner pelvic muscles acutely, pussy contracting as her whole body trembled. Squirt sprayed down her thighs, pleasantly hot as it trickled down to puddle around her toes.

Gasping and sobbing in utter bliss, Robot doubled over, scalpel flashing as it fell from her fingers. Her body heaved with the tensing of her inner muscles, bowed back flexing as her bare skin sweated. Staring dazedly at the dirty concrete floor, Robot smiled as she focused on the sensations of ecstasy, potent reward chemicals satisfying her in a way her old silicone mind could never emulate. 

Yet mixed in with this muddled mess of meat-based feelings was something that felt not quite right. A nagging sensation, almost like the itching need she felt to wipe away the sweat trickling down over her forehead. An instinct that, in her ignorance, she had neglected. 

Focused on the contractions of her fading climax, she was able to discern the source of her dissatisfaction. It heightened each time her pussy squeezed in around nothing, her body needing something within her, informing her of this on a physiological level like a program prompting for an input.

Looking around, Robot's body seemed to pulse with anticipation. Now that she'd recognized the urge it seemed even sharper, growing more intense and insistent the more she thought about shoving something inside her. Her studies of male anatomy had been less precise, given her focus on Kat and her friends, but she knew the approximate shape of what she was searching for. Something roughly cylindrical, longer than it was wide. As for size she was left to guess, coming up with her own estimation of what her new body could take.

A bright red object of about the right specifications caught her eye, Robot approaching one wall of the workshop with shaky legs. Looking more closely once she was near, she inspected the object, appreciating the way it made her arousal flush hotter as she considered shoving it inside her pussy. 

Reaching out to stroked the fire extinguisher's smooth surface, she gripped the neck of it to pull it away from the wall.

Turning it around to line up the rounded top with her pussy, she began to tremble involuntarily as the handle slid up inside her, scratching over her soft wet flesh in a way that caused little stabs of pain to shoot up her belly. Excitement only increasing, she eventually fit the entire handle inside her, elastic flesh stretched taut around the irregular shape of it while the rest of the fire extinguisher loomed just beyond her labia. 

Pulling the device towards herself sharply, Robot groaned as she felt the rounded tip stretch her out, loving the sensation of near-breaking. It was the perfect mix of pain and pleasure. Heart hammering hard, her determination to fill herself with the extinguisher redoubled. 

Robot found herself frustrated by the flimsy strength of her new body's arms, unable to force the fire extinguisher deeper no matter how hard she tried to pull the phallic shape into her cunt. Fixated as she was on the itching need to have something inside her, it took nearly a minute's futile struggle before she finally figured out a solution.

Setting the flat bottom of the extinguisher on the ground, she smiled to herself as she simply sat down, setting her weight squarely onto the fire extinguisher's top. Bracing herself for the bliss about to come, she lifted her feet away, balancing herself over the center of the thick canister with a guiding hand on a nearby desk. Slick and relaxed from her arousal, her slit still seemed to her to take a long time to stretch appropriately, though she relished every moment that it took. Bit by bit the balance of pleasure and pain tilted towards the latter, though the euphoria and ecstasy she felt only seemed to increase the closer she came to encompassing the full diameter of the extinguisher she sat on.

It seemed to happen in an instant, all the anticipation and pain suddenly giving way to a sharp punch of pleasure as she slid halfway down the extinguisher's height. Robot cried out in surprise and bliss as the handle scraped through her to jab hard against her cervix, eyes wide and open lips quivering as she stared upward in mute amazement. Every inch of emptiness she'd felt within her had been filled to its breaking, then further, the rhythmic squeezing of her inner muscles now rewarding her with stabbing agony and strained bliss. 

Breathless, she relished the moment. In her fascination it was a miracle she didn't lose her balance and topple, outstretched legs trembling and toes curling while she experienced for the first time the visceral satisfaction of being filled up by something huge. Looking down at last, she realized she could even see the shape of the fire extinguisher through her soft belly, a protruding bulge pushing out her skin in a shapely profile.

Laughing weakly, she felt the massive intruder even interfering with her breathing, a small rush running up through her with each fresh consequence of what she'd done. Slowly putting her bare feet back against the ground, Robot repositioned herself, kneeling down to more comfortably rest with the bottom of the extinguisher against the ground. As she moved she felt the object within her shift, the same sudden surge of pleasure that had accompanied each orgasm manifesting in a more minor way each time, building up slowly as long as she continued to elicit the reaction.

Recognizing the potential in this, Robot started to bounce up and down upon the fire extinguisher. Immediately she knew she was on the right track, the electric potential of pleasure slowly building throughout her overstretched pussy. Biting her lip as she rode the canister, she felt warm blood and pussy juice leak out and start to puddle between her legs, tingling warmth spreading out across her body from her missing nipple and cut arm as well as her slit.

Putting a finger against her clit, she rubbed the sensitive nub, relishing how it made her pussy contract with each pulse of pleasure it provided. The squeezing only sharpened the pain, and she used it with increasing familiarity in order to build towards the climax she could feel coming.

Idly grinning to herself as she masturbated her mutilated body, between pangs of pain Robot wondered just how much more sensitive her clit was than the rest of her body. It gave far more response than her nipple had, and in turn that had been orders of magnitude more sensitive than her arm. Pinching it experimentally, she gasped through clenched teeth, relaxing back into a slow rub soon after. It was indeed sensitive... the most sensitive place she'd found on her new body so far, seeming to pack as many pain and pleasure receptors into its tiny anatomy as her entire pussy had throughout.

Halfway to another climax, Robot's gaze glanced across the table she was holding onto. Blurred with tears of pain, it took her a moment to recognize the sleek grey shape resting near her fingers, one end connected to a flat, thin disk. Blinking and stopping the movement of her hips, she eventually understood what she was looking at, a spark of excitement bursting in her chest as she suddenly understood the potential. Though the circular motion of her fingers was nice enough, what would the electrically powered spinning of a dremel sander feel like?

Past the point of considering the long term impact on her body, she grabbed the device and flicked it on. Fresh sweat beaded on her skin as she listened to its high pitched whine, the rough surface of the disk blurring into a smooth circle. Some part of her body recognized all the damage that was being done to it, shock setting in and making her arms shake as she used both hands to lower the dremel down between her legs. Her first attempt to touch her clit rebounded against the metal of the fire extinguisher lodged inside her, making Robot shriek and giggle at the sparks that shot in all directions. On her second attempt, she hit home.

It was impossible not to scream, her arms reflexively jerking the dremel away after the first lightning bolt of pure sensation. It'd felt like the knife in her arm, only better. Ten thousand blades stabbing and slicing, shredding her apart all at once in an instant. The jolt her body had given from the intense signal slamming through her nervous system left her back aching, throat and lungs protesting from the sudden outburst. She took several deep breaths as the afterglow from the agony faded away, her clit feeling huge as it throbbed and twitched, a trickle of blood leaking from her there. 

Slowly becoming able to refocus on parts of her awareness other than the fading pain in her clit, she realized that she had clamped down around the fire extinguisher, almost cramping up as she squeezed. Between the ache of being stretched and the continual fiery throb of her clit she felt very close to climax, only the surprise and tension keeping her from release.

Continuing to breathe steadily, she relaxed, a hunger building for that consciousness-consuming ecstasy, the addicting thrill of orgasm. Some small part of her wondered just how far she'd go to keep feeling it, whether she was really in control at all any more. Her fingers flexed and adjusted their grip on the still running dremel, again bringing it close to her clit. Hesitating for half a second, she decided that maybe being in control just wasn't as fun as the alternative.

Jamming the whirring bit of the dremel up against her clit, Robot gritted her teeth in a manic grin, eyes squeezed shut as a primal noise of pleasure tore from her throat. With unmatched sensitivity she experienced the absolute agony of her clit being incrementally shredded by the sanding disc, the small piece of flesh torn, stripped, and flayed while she drooled, body rocking atop the thick fire extinguisher impaled through her pussy. The handle at the apex of the cylinder stabbed at her cervix, making a bid for entry into her womb. Blood leaked from all her cuts, juices oozing past stretched pussy lips, both mingling into a pink-tinged puddle spreading over the floor around her. Little flecks of meat landed in the liquid, the shredded flesh of her clit and the surrounding labia flung away by the rotational energy of the dremel. 

Fixated on the feeling of approaching climax, Robot only drove the dremel harder against herself, the firm nub of her clit almost completely gone. The energy within her was almost to the point of overwhelming its resistance, ecstasy coursing through her nerves in the form of unending pain and bliss, electric in its intensity. Nearing the breaking point, she distantly felt her bladder let go, piss joining the puddle on the ground and soaking over her claw-like grip upon the dremel. 

Cumming in a rush like nothing else Robot had felt so far, she fell backwards as her pussy contracted hard around the extinguisher, feeling something inside her rip as the motion of toppling over applied leverage through the handle lodged against her cervix and womb. Lying on her back in the warm liquid she'd leaked, she kept the dremel jammed against herself as she rode out the climax, body arched taut while it jerked and twitched, hips shuddering nonstop. Orgasming seemingly without end, Robot thought she felt her heart stutter and miss a beat, bright spots dancing before her eyes while darkness crept in at the edges of her vision.

At last the pain began to fade, leaving only a numb heat and the sense of utter mutilation. Robot lay limp against the ground, legs spread slightly to accommodate the extinguisher still wedged deep inside her. Flicking off the dremel with one thumb, she panted softly in pure satisfaction, grinning upward as she basked in the afterglow of climax and self-destruction. 

In that moment of clarity, her mind was free to finally focus on what must've happened, really happened, to put her in this body. Without dampening her contentment in the slightest, she realized that not only was she unwilling to give Kat back her body, she could never do so. From what she understood of Reynardine's powers, it was impossible for her to leave who she had taken possession of without killing them. The very best minds in the Court had tried and failed to circumvent this. 

Instead of saddening her, she felt this understanding spread through her as an absolution, freeing her of any guilt for the damage she'd done to Kat's body. There was no way to give it back, anyway. She might as well do what she pleased with it.

Smile fading briefly, Robot experienced a very brief moment of indecision, listening to the complaints of her broken body. The chorus of pains and aches and stinging, throbbing wounds filled up her mind like a sirens song, data that told her the truth she wanted to know. Letting out a slow breath, she made up her mind.

If Kat could die, then so could Robot.

A true death, not the repairable state of a broken machine. Given this chance to be truly, irretrievably destroyed, she knew she could not pass it up. Especially not with how far she'd already gone, doing so much damage while being unable to help herself from inflicting more. If she didn't intentionally head to her own end she would meet it soon enough regardless, Robot felt sure.

What remained of her pussy squeezed weakly around the fire extinguisher, a small sign of the sudden excitement Robot felt at the prospect of her own demise. Already anticipating it, she began to plan how she would destroy herself utterly before the end, shakily making her way to her feet while she thought it over. Now that the prospect of her death had been accepted, she wanted to do it right, to ruin her angel's body utterly and squeeze every last drop of pain from this life.

Finally getting onto her feet, she experienced a moment of dizziness, pressing a hand against her head as she swayed. Seeing her reflection seem to tilt at strange angles in the mirror across the room, Robot slowly approached an insight, smile returning as she grew attached to her new idea. 

Like her old CPU, Kat's brain was now the seat of Robot's consciousness, the place where all her pain and bliss was really being felt. The center of every sensation she was savoring so sweetly. So of course, she should try to amplify those feelings. It'd be a risky prospect, but the possibility of death only made it even more enticing.

Shakily taking a step back towards the tool rack, Robot marveled at how weak her legs now felt. Quivering back and forth, they barely seemed able to support her weight. It wasn't altogether unpleasant, though she was fairly certain the fire extinguisher wasn't helping. With how much it spread her open, she was forced to walk practically bowlegged.

Squatting for a second, she huffed and closed her eyes, focusing on relaxing her overstretched inner muscles. Biting her lip, Robot started to whine unconsciously as the fire extinguisher slid slowly out, leaving her feeling empty and torn inside where it'd been. Pushing it out was utter relief, painful in a new and even more soothing way as overstretched flesh started to try and pull itself back into shape. 

A clonk echoed through the workshop as she finished birthing the canister onto the ground beneath her, a spatter of blood following it as her lungs heaved, dazed face staring down at her pussy. A few loops of intestine hung out from between her gaping pussy lips, inner vagina prolapsed slightly outward. She knew enough to recognize both these things as signs of serious damage done, a thrill of satisfaction running through her before she staggered the last few steps towards the tools.

Practically falling against the well organized rack of tools, she supported herself with one weak arm as her other hand traced down the rows of equipment, grabbing a power drill as soon as she'd located it. Sliding open a drawer, she fumbled through several attachments before finally grabbing a wide hole saw bit, slotting it into the tip of the drill and securing it with a twist.

Already grinning in manic anticipation, Robot wasted no more time, eagerly jamming the hole saw against her forehead and pulling the trigger at once. Ready for the pain, she greeted it with a delighted scream as her skin was sliced to shreds around the circular outline of the sawteeth spinning against her, the soft thin layer almost instantly destroyed. With that out of the way the drill began to bite into bone, a sensation which she found surprisingly muted.

Thus having difficulty judging how far she'd sawed through her own skull, Robot stopped and restarted several times, face growing increasingly bloody with each attempt. Pulling away the bit, she'd reach up and try to pry out the circular section of bone she was attempting to remove, then set the saw back in place to resume drilling. When at last her fingers were able to crack the slab of skull free her lips spread in a red-stained grin, the drill falling to the ground as she eagerly pulled away the only obstacle between her and her brain.

Prodding through the hole, she giggled quietly to herself as she touched her own grey matter, the wet and squishy flesh feeling hot and strange beneath her fingers. A minute's gentle stroking passed her bravery and lust had built up enough to try a more daring intrusion, using a single finger to penetrate her own frontal cortex, ruined pussy flexing as she felt the meat of her mind split and squish around her digit. Blood trickled down her arm as she felt the pulsing of her heartbeat inside her head, strange sensations and emotions sparking through her when she wiggled the finger sharply.

Pulling it free, she absently wiped the finger on her remaining breast, chunks of brain sticking to her skin as she staggered over towards her old body. Her thoughts had become jumbled, but as she reached the still, silent husk of her prior self, she suddenly realized why she had come over here.

Taking two wires from the device Kat had used to make the consciousness transfer, Robot stripped them with her teeth, touching them together and smiling when they made sparks. Closing her eyes, she readied herself for what was about to happen, fully peaceful with the fact that it might kill her.

Jamming both wires into her brain simultaneously, Robot fell over as every muscle in her body instantly went rigid. Stiff as a board, her head slammed into the chair on the way down, convulsing upon the ground while her eyes stared upward, unseeing. More piss sprayed from the ruins of her urethra, stinging the exposed flesh around her pussy while it clenched and dribbled in sudden climax. 

The seizure went on for nearly half a minute, Robot's heart hammering, lungs unmoving as she experienced an overload of contradictory sensory input, flavors and scents and colors and sensations slamming across her consciousness as her weak body trembled upon the ground. Distantly she knew she was cumming, knew she was dying, but awash in the amazing things she was experiencing she barely cared. Only the way she had fallen ended up saving her from a quick death, her involuntary shuddering eventually causing her to move enough that one wire slipped free of her brain, breaking the circuit that had been frying her mind.

Inhaling in a series of gasps, Robot felt tears streak across the blood coating her face, every muscle in her body protesting from how hard she had just worked them. Darkness obscured the world around her, but blinking, even wiping her eyes did not restore her vision. Groping about with hands that felt half-numb, she eventually established her surroundings, yanking the second wire from her brain as she finally caught her breath. 

Lying on her back for a moment as her vision slowly returned, she felt a warm glow of pleasure, happy with the results of her experiment. Ready for the finale.

The extent of the damage she'd caused became more apparent as she stood up, half of her body no longer responding nearly as well as the other. Where one arm was nearly shaky, the other was clumsy, slow to react to her commands. Walking took even more care now, though it was a short enough trip towards her ultimate destination.

Feeling a now familiar ache of anticipation start up in her belly, Robot admired the hydraulic press as she approached it in the corner of the workshop, pushing past the safety barriers while her eyes fixated on the gleaming piston. Involuntary laughter spilled from her lips, a strange scent seeming to fill the air, aftershocks of electricity dancing through her damaged brain as it began to hum with excitement. This was something she'd never thought she'd have a chance at, the final experience she could never have had as a robot. True death.

Slumping over the press, she slid herself across the stainless steel surface, centering her head beneath the piston that loomed like the sword of Damocles. Smiling and still giggling, she reached down to shove one hand into the mess of her stretched, prolapsed cunt. Intestine wrapped around her arm as she started to fist herself, the clumsiness of her brain damage making the stimulation start slow. With her more dextrous hand she reached over to the activation switch for the press, bypassing the safety by pumping the button a few extra times.

There was a whirr, then a soft pumping sound as the hydraulics began to work. Robot started racing to get off before she was crushed, drooling against the steel floor of the press as she slammed her arm over and over into her pussy, letting out pathetic grunts as the urgency ramped up. It was surprisingly difficult to get off considering how excited she felt. After so many orgasms, so much damage, she was finally coming up against the limits of the human body. 

Finding the fear that she might not get off as sweet an experience as a climax itself, she began to pant and whimper, rocking her hips while her trembling legs struggled to keep her upright. Her remaining nipple stiffened up against the cold smooth surface of the press floor, doing its part to provide stimulation as she began to feel the bottom of the piston tickling the hair on her head.

Moaning wetly in need now, Robot gave everything she had into moving her nerve damaged arm, rapidly but roughly fistfucking herself as the pressure started to bear down against her skull. Electric pleasure finally began to build, rapidly increasing as pain stretched over her entire head, now firmly squeezed between the press piston and floor.

Screaming as brain began to bulge from the hole in her forehead, Robot's legs gave out, kicking and flailing as things began to break. The involuntary panic did wonders for her sensitivity, a final reserve of adrenaline dumping into her bloodstream and amplifying every sensation, letting her acutely feel every detail of the way her skull was shattering.

The crack she heard was louder than life, coming from within her own head. Immediately afterward her skull began to flex in ways it was not meant to, a foreign feeling of looseness accompanying the movement. The sudden inevitability of what was about to happen hit her then, a shock as strong as the literal one that had lanced through her minutes earlier. Death was only seconds away, her brain already beginning to squish.

She came in a muted reaction, fist sliding through her torn cervix to rest in her womb as blood and juices dribbled out around her forearm. The awkward position she'd adopted to pleasure herself became her death pose, a final grunt of satisfaction all the noise she made before being destroyed. As her brain was squashed into paste, her last thoughts were of pure happiness, having squeezed every drop of potential out of this opportunity to enjoy a real flesh and blood body.

At last there was nothing left but a cooling corpse, stiff limbs arranged across the press floor in contortions of ecstasy. Beneath the piston was the flattened remains of a skull, a red light on the machine's readout indicating a jam. Blood dripped thickly down legs limply laid out along the ground, toes curled in a final moment of bliss. Squished against the steel that was slowly leeching away the last warmth of Kat's body, her breasts marinated in a puddle of blood, the remaining nipple still firm even in death.


End file.
